


Курортный роман

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Друзья Льву нужны не были: он и один неплохо проводил время. А уж друзья с явной придурью – тем более. За парнем с такой внешностью при благоприятных обстоятельствах он бы приударил, конечно. А может, и нет. От таких красавчиков обычно одни неприятности. Сплошное самомнение и бахвальство – за один перепихон достать умудряются. И вообще, зелен виноград… Но Дэнни, он ведь как ребенок. Педофилию Лев не одобрял. Так нафига полез знакомиться?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Курортный роман

Название: Курортный роман   
Автор: Кана Го   
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Категория: слэш   
Жанр: реал   
Размер: миди (около 12 тыс слов)   
Статус: закончен.   
Summary: Лев, конечно, надеялся на курортный роман, но такой ли?    
Дисклаймер: Все мое.   
Размещение: с указанием автора. 

 

 

Курортный роман

 

Лев обратил на него внимание, когда на лице дочерна загорелой брюнеточки, болтающей с подружкой под соседним зонтом, появилось интересное выражение: любопытство, налет брезгливости и добрая доля восхищения. Тонкие брови поднялись домиком (правая чуть выше), сморщился вздернутый носик, верхняя губа обнажила в улыбке белые зубы. Именно в эту секунду на весах выбора перевесила чаша «все-таки подвалить». И хотя мужчина был бы предпочтительнее, женщину, способную корчить такие очаровательные гримаски, упускать определенно не стоило. Однако сперва Лев решил посмотреть, что такое она увидела за его спиной.

Оказалось, ничего особенного. Просто какой-то полудурок вообразил, что попал на нудистский пляж, и залез под пляжный душ голышом. Экстрима захотел на ту часть тела, которой сверкал перед народом. Что ж, экстрима он огребет по полной, пусть даже не сомневается. Никакие тарзанки и парашюты не сравнятся с праведным гневом старушек и обремененных любознательными чадами мамаш. Эти за нравственность и кастрировать могут – причем голыми руками. Впрочем, полудурку следовало отдать должное, демонстрировать у него было что: и в плане органа, которого ему сейчас грозило лишиться, и в плане фигуры вообще. Рост, мышцы, задница – конфетка. Загар, правда, слабоват, но это дело поправимое. Так что восторг брюнеточки Лев в принципе разделял. Что, однако, не слишком оправдывало намерение красавца устроить стриптиз на пляже базы, где добрая половина отдыхающих - дети. Да еще физиономию такую гордую сделал – смотреть тошно.

Взгляд Лев перевел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как вожделенная брюнеточка и ее более светловолосая и менее привлекательная подруга сворачивают вещички. Ну что за невезуха? Занесло же на курорт – старики, мелюзга да семейные! А те, кто к этим трем категориям не относится…

«Может, просто хватит перебирать? А то развлечение на пару ночей ищешь, как золото моешь. Тебе ж не жениться. И не замуж выходить. Сойдет и песочек. И вообще, никто тебя сюда пинками не гнал. Голова на плечах есть, в сети читал, мог бы и догадаться, что контингент неподходящий».

Подавив желание сплюнуть, Лев снова повернулся к позабытому с досады «стриптизеру». Подкатить-не подкатить – подобные кадры обычно те еще сволочи, да и гей-радар помалкивал – так хоть цирком развлечься. Представление уже начиналось: на парня наступала небольшая армия. В авангарде стояла белая, как сметана, тетушка – неопределенного возраста и необъятных размеров, из тех, что давят живой массой, трубным голосом и полным отсутствием логики. На правом фланге размахивала веером тощая, сильно пожилая дама интенсивно красной – не то от возмущения, не то от неумеренного возлежания на солнце – масти. В тылу теснились три женщины помоложе: очевидно, оскорбленные мамаши. Одна держала за руку большеголового малыша лет трех – для наглядного примера сакраментальному высказыванию «Здесь же дети!» И хотя парень сам нарвался, Льву стало немного его жалко.

Из душа нарушителя уже вытеснили. Лев поморщился и вытянул шею: наступающие закрывали ему весь обзор. Парень, кажется, прикрывался плавками (упорно их не надевая) и крутил головой, как затравленный волк. Только, в отличие от затравленного волка, вид у него стал очень уж жалкий: вот-вот расплачется. Отрывочные реплики, пробивающиеся сквозь боевые вопли блюстительниц морали, тоже звучали отнюдь не нагло, хотя слов Лев разобрать не мог. Странно. Лев готов был об заклад побиться: парень искренне не может взять в толк, за что на него накинулись. Из дремучей глубинки приехал? Дурачка изображает? Или здесь скрытая камера, и склочные дамочки завтра себя по телеку увидят?

«Ну-ка, ну-ка», – сказал себе Лев, свернул покрывало и, загребая босыми ногами горячий песок, побрел к арене боевых действий. Подоспел он вовремя: одна из мамаш уже изготовилась лупить обидчика позаимствованным у сынишки зеленым совочком. Сынишка громко ныл. Обидчик взирал на совок с таким ужасом, словно мамаша держала по меньшей мере монтировку. Нового участника он заметил раньше ослепленных негодованием женщин и поймал его взгляд поверх голов.

\- Они ругаются, – пожаловался незадачливый стриптизер, вскидывая на Льва прозрачные синие глаза. – Кричат слишком громко. Что они хотят?

Льву доводилось слышать выражение «мудрость веков во взоре», но вживую он никогда такого не видел. До этой минуты. И все многообразие версий моментально свелось к двум. Либо парень – ангел, который решил после трудов праведных сполоснуться на крымском пляже, но не удосужился лучше изучить людские традиции, либо – увы! – идиот. И крыльев за широкими плечами что-то не наблюдалось, как и нимба над коротко стриженной светлой шевелюрой. Досада на придурка, устроившего стриптиз в людном месте, сменилась досадой на растяп, пустивших придурка в людное место без присмотра. Дальше Лев действовал по наитию.

\- Это мой брат, – громко сказал он, расталкивая армию и хватая шарахнувшегося не-ангела за мокрую руку. – Он дурачок.

\- Я не дурачок! – со слезами в голосе воскликнул парень. – И…

\- Ага, он еще сейчас скажет, что я не его брат, – подмигнул Лев опешившим амазонкам.

\- Ты не мой брат! – эхом откликнулся красавец.

\- Я же говорил. Ну все, простите, – и он поволок слабо сопротивляющегося «родственника» к ближайшей свободной раздевалке.

\- Следить за своим идиотом надо, а не девок клеить! – крикнула вслед дама с веером. – Привел дебила в приличное место!

\- Как вам не стыдно! – взвизгнула мамаша с ребенком. – Больным людям тоже нужен отдых!

Невыплеснувшиеся эмоции хлынули в новое благодатное русло. Лев оставил амазонок разводить холивар в свое удовольствие.

Добравшись до раздевалки, он затолкал «брата» внутрь, пару раз нечаянно приложив его об стенки. Парень избежать ударов не пытался, только кривился. А когда они, наконец, остановились, выдернул руку движением, говорящим о недюжинной силе. И локтем шарахнулся так, что металлическая стенка загудела. Тут уж пришла очередь Льва невольно скривиться, а парень уронил плавки, схватился за ушибленное место и плаксиво протянул:

\- Больно…

Лев подобрал плавки.

\- Одевайся, братец.

\- Ты не мой брат, – мигом забыл про локоть парень.

\- Одевайся, – обреченно повторил Лев.

Он сообразил, что после того, как на глазах нескольких десятков людей затащил в раздевалку голого мужика, вход на этот кусок пляжа ему, пожалуй, заказан.

\- Ты не мой брат. Я не дурачок.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я не твой брат, и ты не дурачок. Одевайся.

\- Зачем ты их обманул?

Парень взял плавки и принялся – наконец-то! – как-то очень неловко их натягивать. На мокрую ткань налип песок, но чудика это, кажется, не беспокоило.

\- Я не обманул, я… пошутил.

\- А, – пробормотал парень, – я понимаю. Шутка. Люди говорят то, чего нет, и смеются. Я не люблю шутки. Трудно ловить таких птиц.

Какие, к черту, птицы? Впрочем, без разницы. Надо отсюда убираться, а то половина пляжа наверняка думает, что у них тут горячий гейский секс.

\- Ты так и был? Только плавки? Вещей нет?

\- Дома много вещей, – сказал парень, покусав губу.

Лев закатил глаза.

Старательно не глядя по сторонам, он вывел парня из раздевалки и бодрой трусцой направился к невысокой каменной ограде в тени закрытой палатки тира. Спутник его тащился позади, путаясь в собственных ногах. Черт. Такое тело, а с моторикой, видать, беда.

\- Ты здесь один, что ли?

\- Нет, – уверенно ответил парень. И, не успел Лев вздохнуть с облегчением, добавил: – Ты тоже здесь.

\- Я имею в виду, ты живешь с родителями? Ну, с мамой, с папой?

\- С мамой.

\- Хорошо. Где сейчас мама?

\- Дома. Я пришел купаться один, – тон у парня стал до смешного гордым. – Мама не пускала, но я уговорил, и мама отпустила. Сказала вернуться к одиннадцати. Спросить, сколько времени, и вернуться к одиннадцати. После одиннадцати загорать вредно. Я могу купаться один.

«Да уж не совсем», – подумал Лев, а вслух сказал:

\- Тогда тебе пора домой. Через десять минут будет одиннадцать.

\- Правда? – испуг на красивом лице появился почти комический.

\- Правда. Смотри, – Лев протянул левую руку.

Парень двумя пальцами (длинными, с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями) опасливо взял его за запястье и всмотрелся в циферблат, смешно вытянув губы трубочкой.

\- Стрелки, – протянул разочарованно.

\- Не умеешь?

\- Умею! – оскорбился парень. – Просто цифры умею лучше. Не через десять минут, через двенадцать. Ты сам не умеешь.

Лев пожал плечами.

\- Ну хорошо. В любом случае, тебе пора домой. Ты знаешь, как дойти до дома?

\- Знаю. Мы вчера приехали, но я знаю. На моем доме много красных цветов.

Все ясно. Лев проходил мимо этого дома, когда гулял по территории. Особнячок на дальнем конце базы до крыши зарос крупными трубками красных цветов, карабкающихся по замысловатой решетке, и выглядел обалденно. Цены на номера в нем тоже наверняка были обалденные.

\- Много статуй, – продолжал парень. – Фонтан с русалками, лебедь, лев…

Выражения лица у этого дурика менялись просто уморительно. Каждая эмоция отражалась будто под лупой, почти карикатурно. Лев вспомнил, как парень сиял от гордости под душем, и немного устыдился. Он-то думал, что тот своими достоинствами кичится, а бедняга просто радовался, что купаться пришел один и под душем сам моется. Наверное, сейчас Лев пялился на парня слишком открыто, но тот не обращал внимания. С улыбкой до ушей он расписывал блестящие шишечки на ограде, а потом губы вдруг обиженно поджались, уголки их поехали вниз, а нос сморщился. Синие глаза подозрительно заблестели.

\- Ты чего? – удивился Лев.

Парень посмотрел несчастным взглядом и поковырял пальцем прохладный неровный бетон.

\- Мне нельзя разговаривать с незнакомыми. Я опять забыл. Мама будет ругаться.

\- Да, маму надо слушаться, – серьезно сказал Лев. – Давай быстрее знакомиться. Я скажу, как меня зовут, а ты скажешь, как тебя зовут. Тогда мы ведь станем знакомыми?

Парень резко, как попугай, наклонил голову к плечу.

\- Да…

\- Прекрасно. А со знакомыми тебе разговаривать можно.

Куда что делось? Снова улыбка на все тридцать два и восторг в глазах, будто ему чудо показали.

\- Меня зовут Лев.

Улыбка немного померкла.

\- Это шутка? Надо смеяться?

\- Нет, почему шутка? Меня так зовут.

\- Лев – большое опасное животное. С зубами и хвостом. Лев в Африке охотится на антилоп. Я видел. Прыгает на антилопу, антилопа падает, лев ест. Много крови. Тетя в нашей машине упала в обморок. А я не упал.

\- Ты ездил на сафари?

\- Куда?

\- Ну, ты был в Африке?

\- Да. Не понравилось. Жарко, мне совсем нельзя было отходить от мамы. И антилопу жалко.

\- А где ты еще был, кроме Африки?

\- В Греции, Турции, Франции… На островах. Не помню. Много. Как тебя зовут по-настоящему?

«И что они в Крыму делают? – подумал Лев. - После островов-то. Или он все сочиняет?»

\- Честно, Лев.

Парень насупился. Как же его убедить?

\- Ты знаешь имя Люба?

\- Мою бабушку зовут Люба. Сестру тоже. Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Просто угадал. А полное имя у бабушки какое?

\- Полное имя?

«Господи. Надо было сразу Веру брать».

\- Ну, смотри. У Кати полное имя Екатерина, у Маши – Мария, у Саши – Александр…

\- Если девочка – Александра, – перебил парень. – Я знаю. Мою бабушку зовут Любовь Марковна.

\- Вот, имя Любовь. Но любовь – это ведь не только имя. Это еще… Ну, что такое любовь?

«Я гений, – он мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. – Додумался. Куча философов ответить толком не смогли, а я у слабоумного спрашиваю».

\- Любовь – это птица, – уверенно ответил парень. – Но не знаю, какая. Не видел. Мама меня любит, но это другая птица, не такая. А какие другие имена, которые не только имена? Я знаю! В церкви вера и девушка Вера!

\- Надежда, – подсказал Лев. – Слава.

Казалось, парень сейчас подскочит с ограды и начнет прыгать и хлопать в ладоши.

\- Ну вот, видишь? – поспешно развил мысль Лев. – Есть животное лев, и имя у меня Лев. А тебя как зовут?

\- Дэн.

\- Денис, что ли?

\- Нет, Дэн. Мама зовет меня Дэнни.

\- Красивое имя. Не русское.

\- Я знаю. Маминого друга зовут, как меня. В Америке. Мама говорит, меня ни с кем не перепутают.

Лев кивнул. Дэн так Дэн. У богатых свои причуды. Особенно прикольно, если у него фамилия в духе Иванов-Петров-Сидоров. Хотя ему-то что… все равно не поймет.

\- Мне надо домой, – вспомнил Дэн. – Мама будет ругаться.

\- Хорошо. У тебя точно только плавки были с собой? Ни сумки, ни ключей?

\- Не надо ключи. Мама дома.

Мимо ларьков, палаток и магазинчиков они пошли к жилому сектору. Солнце уже пекло не на шутку. Дэн – Дэнни ему подходило больше – вертел головой и громко восхищался всем, на что падал взгляд: от надувного матраса в виде касатки до макета мороженого в человеческий рост. А Лев судорожно соображал, зачем с ним идет. Друзья Льву нужны не были: он и один неплохо проводил время. А уж друзья с явной придурью – тем более. За парнем с такой внешностью при благоприятных обстоятельствах он бы приударил, конечно. А может, и нет. От таких красавчиков обычно одни неприятности. Сплошное самомнение и бахвальство – за один перепихон достать умудряются. И вообще, зелен виноград… Но Дэнни, он ведь как ребенок. Педофилию Лев не одобрял. Так нафига полез знакомиться?

За раздумьями он даже не заметил, как затихла веселая болтовня над ухом.

\- Дэн?

\- Почему они кричали? Что я сделал неправильно?

\- На пляже нельзя ходить голым. А ты снял плавки.

\- Я всегда раздеваюсь, когда моюсь под душем.

\- Да, но это не такой душ.

\- Не такой? У него есть кран, штука с дырочками, вода течет…

Лев вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно все утро не на пляже провалялся, а разгружал вагоны и дифференциальные уравнения решал одновременно.

\- Можно быть голым, когда смотрят много людей?

\- Нельзя, - Дэнни потряс головой. – Нельзя быть голым, когда смотрят. Только мама может смотреть, - он немного подумал и добавил: – И доктор.

Как Лев уговаривал его надеть плавки в раздевалке, Дэнни, наверное, уже забыл.

\- Ну вот, а на пляже много людей смотрят. Поэтому раздеваться нельзя.

\- Но я всегда раздеваюсь, когда моюсь под душем.

Сказка про белого бычка. Солнце заколотило по голове с удвоенной силой.

\- Людей много, а душ один, – выдал Лев. – Люди главнее.

Неожиданно сработало. А Дэнни снова запечалился.

\- Я опять ошибся. Сделал неправильно. Надо смотреть, как делают другие люди. Мама говорит, если раньше не делал или забыл, как делать, надо спросить или смотреть, как делают другие люди. Я не спросил, не смотрел. Тети кричали. Мама будет ругаться.

Он чуть не плакал.

\- Мама не видела, – успокоил его Лев. – А мы ей не скажем.

\- Мама все знает, – возразил Дэнни. – Я ел, не захотел котлету, отдал Графу. Я один ел, Софья Ивановна смотрела телевизор, не видела. Граф не мог сказать, он собака, собаки не говорят. А мама потом ругалась. Мама всегда ругается, когда я мало ем.

«Небось, камеры по всему дому натыканы», – подумал Лев.

\- Мама знает только то, что случается дома. А то, что на улице, не знает.

\- На пляже было много людей. Много людей видели, как тети на меня кричали. Тети меня не знают и маму не знают. Я их не знаю, я бы знал, если бы видел. Люди на пляже тоже не знают маму…

Пробиваться через этот поток мыслей вслух Льву удавалось с некоторым трудом.

\- Они не скажут маме. Если я скажу маме, мама не отпустит меня одного. Если я не скажу маме, это будет обман. Маму обманывать плохо. Мама всегда знает, когда я обманываю.

«Не сомневаюсь, – подумал Лев. – Раз на лбу все огромными буквами написано».

\- Мама огорчится и будет ругаться…

Эта постоянная присказка «мама будет ругаться» успела набить Льву оскомину в мозгах. Похоже, мамаша у бедняги тот еще монстр. Хотя не исключено, что Дэнни просто принимал все слишком близко к сердцу.

\- Надо сказать маме. Обманывать нельзя, – завершил Дэнни с душераздирающим вздохом.

Остановился и огляделся. И гордо сказал:

\- Я здесь живу.

Лев прикусил губу. Если бы он все это время не вел без умолку болтающего парня к дому, пришли бы они куда угодно, только не на место назначения.

Особняк был выкрашен в нежно-желтый цвет, длинные красные цветы качались на легком ветерке. За кованой оградой журчал декоративный фонтан, вода каскадом стекала по горке, на которой сидели фигуристые бронзовые русалки с раковинами на том месте, где у человеческих женщин колени. На выложенном светлой плиткой дворе тут и там торчали белые вазоны с разноцветными цветами. Стеклопакеты, кондиционеры, шезлонги, столики под зонтами, печь-барбекю, статуи на ярких газонах… Куда уж там бедным студентам… Лев невольно вспомнил свой номер-пенал с видом на общественный туалет и темный, усыпанный сухими листьями двор, изрезанный выщербленными дорожками, где и разойтись-то было трудно. Нет, он мог бы взять что-нибудь приличнее, но предпочел сэкономить на жилье и удобствах (хватало уж того, что пришлось выкупать комнату на двоих), зато на развлечения денег оставить. Не все же на пляже жариться.

\- Пока, – стремительно погрустнел Дэнни.

Льву приятно было бы думать, что парень грустит из-за необходимости прощаться, однако тот наверняка просто уже предвкушал неприятный разговор с мамой.

\- Пока, – махнул Лев и проводил его глазами, взглядом ощупывая широкую спину и длинные ноги.

Ну почему если красивый, то либо характер мерзкий, либо с мозгами беда? Либо вообще натурал.

 

После обеда на Льва напала сонливость, и он аж до начала шестого продрых в своем пенале, где кондиционера хотя и не было, зато при открытой двери задувал вполне себе приятный ветерок. Потом продрал глаза и с гудящей со сна головой побрел на пляж.

Широкая песчаная полоса кишела людьми, как муравейник муравьями. Лев вышел на середину и принялся соображать, где бы ему приткнуться.

\- О-о-очень вку-у-усная, – прогремело над ухом, – о-о-очень арома-а-атная, золоти-и-истая кукуру-у-уза!

Лев подпрыгнул. Дабы привлечь внимание покупателей, разносчики изощрялись, как могли. И стихотворные дифирамбы своему товару сочиняли, и юморили, и чуть ли не пели. Но этого продавца, обладателя на редкость скрипучего противного голоса, который пародировали полпляжа, Льву захотелось пристрелить уже на второй день. За прошедшие три дня желание позаимствовать в тире винтовку и отогнать «кукурузника» километра на два только усилилось. Это наверняка был особо коварный маркетинговый ход: что угодно купишь, лишь бы не слушать это завывание, усиленное рупором.

И Лев побрел к маяку, который возвышался метрах в трехстах слева. Там был так называемый дикий пляж, запущенный, грязноватый, зато не такой забитый. Здесь песок и галька лежали вперемешку, в нескольких шагах от кромки воды серела полоса сухих водорослей, а море не напоминало кипящий суп с разноцветными фрикадельками. Оглядевшись, Лев облюбовал пятачок в тени маяка и расстелил полотенце. И только шагнул к воде, как услышал знакомый голос из-под огромного красно-белого зонта поодаль.

\- Мааам, можно мне поплавать?

\- Ты только что из воды, Дэнни, – мягко, но непреклонно отвечал ему мелодичный женский голос. – Нельзя.

\- Мне жарко! Когда можно поплавать?

\- Пойдем вместе через десять минут. Возьми часы. Когда длинная стрелка дойдет до шести…

\- Я знаю! Я не маленький. Почему нельзя одному пойти? Я буду близко, честно.

\- Ты утром уже ходил один. И что получилось?

\- Но здесь же нет душа.

\- Дэнни, дай маме полежать спокойно.

Льву показалось, что он слышит фирменный сокрушенный вздох. Да, его самого так с пяти лет не пасли. Интересно, кстати, сколько лет Дэнни. На вид вполне взрослый, восемнадцать так точно есть. Правда, только на вид. Лев отчетливо ощущал его младшим, хотя они даже могли быть ровесниками, Подойти? Не подойти? Парень наверняка все про него мамаше выложил. И неизвестно еще, какое впечатление та о нем составила. Вдруг решила, что он на честь ее сыночки покушался. Потом не отвертишься. Лучше вообще отсюда убраться, пока Дэнни его не засек.

В конце концов, Лев пошел на компромисс. Перебираться в другое место не стал, но и подходить передумал, а просто отправился купаться. Однако нет-нет, да и поглядывал на красно-белый зонт. Вопреки смутной надежде Дэнни его не заметил. Грозная мама, о гневе которой парень говорил с таким трепетом, едва доставала сыну до плеча и смахивала на стареющую фотомодель или особу из королевской семьи – подтянутая, стройная, с невероятно прямой спиной и вроде бы красивая. Расстояние не позволяло разглядеть детали. Замечания из нее так и сыпались: «Не горбись!», «Не шаркай ногами!», «Держи голову ровно!», «Не грызи губу!». Лев только диву давался: ничего из перечисленных смертных грехов недостатками ему не казались. Осанка замечательная, походка очаровательно неуклюжая, а что голова иногда набок – так это даже мило. И губу он не столько грызет, сколько облизывает – вполне себе эротично. Такую губу он бы и сам… хм, погрыз… Стоп-стоп. Дэнни – вне игры. Никаких страданий по губам, ногам и всему остальному.

Уговаривая себя держаться от этой парочки подальше, Лев следил за ними еще два дня. Мать и сын приходили на пляж как по расписанию, два раза в день: с девяти до одиннадцати утром и с пяти до семи вечером – устраивались подальше от основной массы отдыхающих, купались непременно вместе, минут по пятнадцать максимум, на мелком месте. Стоило Дэнни удалиться от родительницы больше, чем на три метра, как следовал звонкий, словно удар хлыста, оклик, и парень покорно поворачивал обратно. В остальное время Дэнни сидел в тени под зонтиком, пересыпал песок и складывал что-то из камешков. На второй день вечером, когда море немного разволновалось, парень все два часа просидел на берегу, завистливо поглядывая на малышню, с визгом прыгающую в волнах.

А на третий день они не появились вовсе. Лев прочесал чуть ли не весь пляж, высматривая приметный зонтик. Неужели уехали? Но кто приезжает в Крым на четыре дня? На десять дней, на неделю, но на четыре?

После ужина, когда спала жара, Лев отправился погулять по базе. Во всяком случае, сам себя он уверил, что просто погулять. Однако куда бы он ни пошел, ноги исправно приносили его к дому в красных цветах – колдовство какое-то. Он огляделся – везде было пусто, видно, весь честной люд ушел развлекаться – и легко перелез чисто символическую ограду. С шумом приземлился на узорчатые плиты дорожки, прислушался: тишину нарушали только далекая музыка и серебристый говор воды. В углу длинного балкона на втором этаже сиротливо притулился красно-белый зонт. Выходит, они еще здесь. Если, конечно, не позабыли зонтик, спешно скрываясь от мафии. И живут, похоже, на втором этаже. Но в остальном особняк выглядел вымершим. Лев походил вокруг дома, на всякий случай посмотрел в занавешенные, забранные фигурными решетками окна первого этажа. Задрал голову. На втором этаже решеток не было, но занавески имелись – ничего не видно.

\- Люди! – громко позвал он. – Есть кто-нибудь?

Лев еще точно не придумал, что именно будет говорить, если в доме таки кто-то окажется, но ему не ответили.

Куда же они делись? Может, зря он всполошился? Подумаешь, подались к кому-нибудь в гости, на другой конец Крыма. Или на долгую экскурсию. Под увитой виноградом аркой в густой тени – месте, явно предназначенном для машины – было пусто. Лев взъерошил волосы и снова посмотрел вверх, щурясь от клонящегося к закату солнца, которое сверкнуло в стеклах. Занавеска на крайнем правом окне шевельнулась. Или показалось?

\- Эй! Есть кто дома?

Тишина. Лев обошел здание, увидел входную дверь и, уклонившись от заплетшей крыльцо зелени, дернул за ручку. Заперто. На стук тоже никто не откликнулся. Тогда он вернулся к фонтану, выудил из прохладной воды горсть разноцветных стекляшек и на пробу запустил одной в стекло. Со звонким «чпок» она отлетела в цветочный вазон. И ничего. Неужели померещилось? Лев бросил еще одну. Если… если там, в комнате, Дэнни, он хоть поймет, что это в окно стучат? Сообразит отдернуть занавеску?

Занавеска отъехала в сторону, за стеклом смутно замаячило лицо. Лев пригляделся и замахал руками, жестом приглашая Дэнни выйти на веранду. Довольно долго он ничего не мог разобрать. Дэнни то ли его рассматривал, то ли думал. Лев уже испугался, что парень успел его забыть, но голова за стеклом качнулась – «нет». Что значит «нет»? Не может? Не хочет? Нельзя? И Лев – без очевидных причин – разозлился.

Эти фигурные штуковины на окнах, изображающие не то паутину, не то план Кносского лабиринта, – чем не лестница. Секунда – и Лев оказался на оконной решетке. Придерживаясь за лепнину, он выпрямился, схватился за край балкона, после нескольких попыток подтянулся – и вуаля, оказался на месте. Но Дэнни был в другой комнате, с окном. Как уговорить его выйти на балкон? Через эти дурацкие стеклопакеты и поговорить толком нельзя. Обтерев содранную ладонь, Лев побарабанил в стекло балконной двери. Уже чувствуя себя дураком. И с какой стати он действует так, будто Дэнни похитили, а он – как Чип и Дейл в одном лице – спешит на помощь? В этот момент в доме что-то оглушительно треснуло. А через несколько долгих секунд, в течение которых Лев, присев от неожиданности, прислушивался, в комнате появился Дэнни. Сильнее обычного подволакивая ноги, с искаженным лицом, он подковылял к двери, схватился за ручку и рванул так, будто собрался выдрать дверь напрочь. Стекло задребезжало.

\- Нет! – для наглядности Лев замахал руками и завертел головой. – Ищи замок! Защелку!

Дэнни дергал дверь и смотрел на Льва такими глазами, что тому поочередно хотелось вынести чертово стекло, схватившись за голову, побегать по веранде и набрать службу спасения. Боже, что там случилось? Как открыть дверь, пока Дэнни не начал на нее кидаться?

\- Дэнни, там есть маленькая ручка? Надо ее повернуть.

Парень прижался к стеклу лбом, в тоскливых, как у умирающей собаки, глазах дрожали слезы. От них светло-голубые радужки стали еще светлее. У него текло из носа, он как-то весь осунулся, спал с лица.

\- Все хорошо, Дэнни. Ты один дома?

Дэнни утер нос и кивнул.

\- Ты можешь спуститься вниз и выйти во двор?

Голова мотнулась.

\- Почему?

\- Она… – голос у него стал хриплым и то и дело прерывался всхлипами. – Закрыла ключом…

\- Кто она? – не понял Лев.

Дэнни не ответил. Ладно, все потом.

\- Попробуй открыть балкон. Там или ручка такая маленькая, круглая, или… Есть что-нибудь?

\- Есть… Нельзя выходить одному на балкон.

\- Ты будешь не один, а со мной. Открывай.

Несколько секунд возни – и темница сдалась. Лев поспешно опустил руки: откуда-то взялась глупая мысль, что Дэнни сейчас положено кинуться ему в объятия. Выглядел парень ужасно – снова бросилось в глаза. Лев молчал, не зная, какой из доброго полудесятка крутящихся в голове вопросов выбрать. А Дэнни тем временем осторожно переступил порог – со странным стуком.

Лев опустил взгляд: щиколотка парня была обмотана тряпкой, а поверх – толстой веревкой, на конце которой волочилась круглая деревяшка.

\- Что это? – пробормотал Лев.

Дэнни посмотрел на свою ногу, будто увидел ее в первый раз.

\- Я сломал кровать, – прошептал он. – Она будет ругаться. Она скажет маме. Мама расстроится и ум… ум…

Он морщился, всхлипывал, глаза стали почти бесцветными – но не плакал, будто где-то на ресницах стояла невидимая преграда, мешающая слезам пролиться.

\- Глупости. Из-за сломанной кровати никто еще не… умирал, – внутри уже поднималась ярость, хотя не было еще понятно, на кого. – Для мамы ты важнее паршивой кровати. Кто тебя привязал?

\- Она.

\- Кто она?

\- Она смотрит за мной, пока мама… мама в больнице.

\- Давно мама в больнице? Вчера?

\- Вчера мы купались, потом ужинали, потом у мамы заболела голова. Она ушла в свою комнату, и я ушел в свою комнату. Но не лег спать, не хотел, делал коллекцию. Приехала машина и забрала маму. Мама сказала, что закроет меня ключом, что мне надо ждать, когда придет женщина и откроет. Что женщина с ключом будет за мной смотреть, пока мама не вернется.

Всю эту речь Дэнни выпалил, как скороговорку, лишь раза два остановившись, чтобы сделать долгий прерывистый вдох. Понять его было не так-то просто.

\- Вот как. И где эта «она»? Как ее зовут хоть, эту суку?

-Черная птица вылетела. Не знаю. Не помню. Она пришла рано утром, но я не спал, ждал. Потом она принесла бутылку с водой с пузырьками, хлеб большой плоский, колбасу и горшок. А я воду с пузырьками не люблю, и я не маленький на горшке сидеть. Я ей сказал, она, наверное, рассердилась и ушла. Я воду немножко пил, хотя не люблю, а есть не хотел.

\- Значит, с утра сидишь голодный, – сказал Лев больше сам себе. – Знаешь, что мы сделаем? Поедим, потом узнаем, в какой больнице твоя мама, поедем к ней, и ты ей расскажешь про эту… женщину, кровать, горшок и…

\- Нет, нет! – Дэнни весь затрясся. – Мама расстроится и умрет! Она сказала.

\- Дэнни, – Лев осторожно тронул его за холодное, покрытое испариной плечо. – Она плохая. Она обманула твою маму. Сказал, что будет за тобой смотреть, а сама ушла. И тебя она тоже обманула, чтобы твоя мама не узнала, как плохо она за тобой смотрит.

\- Нет! – парень вцепился в столб веранды побелевшими пальцами и замотал головой.

Движения становились все более резкими, отрывистыми и механическими. Да у него же истерика! Что неудивительно: не ел, не спал, переволновался…

\- Хорошо, хорошо, не будем ей говорить. Перестань.

\- Нет, нет, нет…

\- Дэнни!

\- Нет, нет…

Лев от души залепил ему пощечину. Дэнни ойкнул, отцепился от перекладины и обиженно воззрился на него.

\- Почему ты меня ударил?

\- Эээ… чтобы ты не плакал.

\- Я не плакал. Это неправильно. Когда кого-то бьют, он начинает плакать. Почему ты меня ударил, чтобы я не плакал? Это шутка?

\- Нет, не шутка. Я потом объясню. Давай снимем с тебя эту штуку.

Потом они сражались с узлом, и Лев понял, почему «сиделка» оставила Дэнни свободные руки. Узел оказался настолько мудреным, что Дэнни было действительно проще отодрать от кровати ножку, чем развязать его. Сколько бы Лев ни корпел, узел, казалось, затягивался все туже. Пришлось последовать примеру Македонского и – за неимением меча – разрезать веревку кухонным ножом.

А затем Лев уселся на ковер в спальне Дэнни – уютной маленькой комнате, оформленной в светлых тонах – и принялся думать. Дэнни не отвлекал: просто отказался сюда заходить. Возился с чем-то в коридоре.

Итак, женщину спешно забирают в больницу. Зная, что великовозрастное дитя нельзя оставлять одного, она находит сиделку. Причем очень быстро. Может, с самого приезда договоренность была? Так или иначе, сиделка оказывается мягко говоря недобросовестной, привязывает подопечного к кровати и смывается. Вопрос номер один: собирается ли она вернуться? Вполне возможно, что да. При условии, что цель всех этих игр с веревками – и бабки получить, и с инвалидом день-деньской не сидеть. В таком случае она наверняка вернется под вечер-наутро (вряд ли позже, судя по оставленному продуктовому запасу)… и придется с ней разбираться. Боже, ему только разборок не хватало. Приехал, называется, на море отдохнуть. Ну ладно. Есть еще вариант второй, даже более паршивый. Возвращаться она не собирается. Скажем, унесла все ценное и испарилась. А еду Дэнни оставила, чтобы… ну, положим, чтобы не поднимал шум раньше времени и дал ей уйти подальше. Тогда ему на голову сваливается сам Дэнни, что даже хуже разборок с морально нечистоплотными сиделками. О Господи.

\- Дэнни, – позвал Лев, вскакивая с ковра. – У тебя есть телефон?

Сотовый у парня был. Правда, разыскать его удалось по чистой случайности: видно, сиделка припрятала, чтобы Дэнни не нашел. Лев повертел в руках новенькую модель с одним-единственным (вполне ожидаемым) номером в книжке. И то на быстром вызове. Вздохнул. Интересно, зачем все эти супер-камеры, невероятная карта памяти и куча игр человеку, который, похоже, может только кнопочку нажать, чтобы позвонить. Ну, и звонок принять, наверное.

Следующие полчаса Лев с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, вызывал «Маму» (блин, хоть бы имя-отчество указал!). В очередной раз выслушав о временной недоступности абонента, он в раздражении бросил телефон на стол. И что теперь? В милицию звонить? Лев вообразил предстоящую заварушку и мысленно застонал. Черт, он даже не знает, куда эту самую маму увезли. И как ее зовут. Вернее, имя-то Дэнни ему сказал, а вот с фамилией-отчеством затормозил.

\- Не помню…  

\- Это любой двухлетний ребенок знает! – сорвался Лев.

Потом глянул на съежившегося парня и устыдился.

\- Ну ладно. Ничего. Разберусь. Иди пока… В общем, не путайся под ногами.

Приехали. Чуть не ляпнул взрослому парню «Иди поиграй». От злости и смущения Лев прошелся по комнатам не хуже профессионального домушника. А потом снова плюхнулся на ковер и уставился на геометрические узоры. Сравнительно немного денег и ни следа документов. Остальное не то в хитром сейфе, не то сиделка прибрала, не то мама с собой захватила для сохранности. Из чего следует, что разборки с милицией станут вдвое эпичнее.

\- У тебя паспорт есть? - без особой надежды крикнул Лев в коридор.

По крайней мере Дэнни знал, что такое паспорт. Но в поисках документов это не помогло.

Ладно. Дальше. Что с соседями и домовладельцем?

\- Дэнни, в доме живет кто-нибудь, кроме тебя и мамы?

Парень, появившись на пороге, покачал головой. Внутрь не заходил и на покосившуюся кровать смотрел с таким ужасом, словно она могла подковылять к нему и съесть.

\- А хозяина ты знаешь? Чей это дом?

\- Мамин, – сказал Дэнни не слишком уверенно.

Чудненько. Соседей нет, домовладелец может в ближайшем будущем не появиться вовсе, и связаться с ним тоже нельзя. Идти по соседним дворам узнавать? Ну, узнает он, куда отвезли маму – что совершенно не факт. А дальше? А если ей совсем худо? Куда тогда денут Дэнни? Еще – не дай бог – без документов…

\- Не хочу здесь быть, – сказали над ухом.

Лев подпрыгнул. Вот же подкрался незаметно…

\- А где ты будешь жить?

\- Здесь мама заболела.

\- Дэнни, люди везде болеют.

Парень сутки просидел взаперти, голодный, перепуганный. Понятное дело - ему эту комнату даже видеть тошно.

\- Не хочу здесь быть.

В голосе зазвучали знакомые механические нотки. О нет, только не снова! Боль вгрызлась в несчастную черепушку Льва с утроенной силой. Размышлять не получалось.

\- Ладно, хочешь пожить в моем доме?

Он выпалил это бездумно – лишь бы купировать надвигающуюся истерику и избавить от лишней работы свои бедные мозги, которые, судя по ощущениям, прокладывали себе путь наружу прямо через кость.

Глупости. Да, в комнате два спальных места – но все равно! Неизвестно, есть ли у Дэнни какие-то особенные потребности. В «доме» никаких удобств, а парень наверняка привык к комфорту. В конце концов, Дэнни ему нравился. Чего уж тут отрицать. И пусть голова на плечах у Льва была, зато секса месяц не было. И надежды, которые он возлагал на этот отдых, не успели оправдаться. Да и с каких пор либидо слушает доводы здравого смысла? А Дэнни, чего доброго, придется в душе мыть. Хотя Лев ведь не мама и не доктор… В конце-то концов, в лучшем случае мамаша Дэнни объявится через пару дней и кто знает, что на него повесит. В худшем – не объявится вовсе и придется-таки идти в органы, а там…

Все опасения и метания вильнули хвостами и испарились при виде восторга на лице Дэнни – ликующего и робкого одновременно. Будто парень, сидя на сияющем седьмом небе, все еще до конца не верил, что это не шутка.

\- Дэнни, в моем… доме одна маленькая комната, – Лев немного завис. Слишком непривычно было видеть на взрослом лице по-детски незамутненное ликование. – И веранда. Узкая.

Восторг не тускнел.

\- Душ и туалет на улице.

Дэнни мимикой и всем телом выказывал готовность летать мыться хоть на Марс.

\- Кондиционера нет, душно…

Дэнни заверил, что от кондиционера только мерзнет и чихает.

\- Шумно, окна плохие, дети целый день кричат.

Дэнни детей любил, только мама его к ним не пускала. Дети не будут мешать. Пусть кричат.

\- У меня две кровати, но тебе придется спать одному в комнате, – предупредил Лев, облекая пришедшую на ум превентивную меру в форму еще одной «пугалки». – А я на веранде.

К счастью, парень не стал интересоваться, почему. Лев не был уверен, что с ходу найдет подходящую отговорку. Дэнни только возразил, что и здесь один в комнате спал.

Больше аргументов «против» гудящая голова не родила. Будь что будет. Они собрали кое-какие вещи, позаимствовали с балкона зонтик, вытащили из холодильника скоропортящиеся продукты. Дэнни, боязливо подняв плечи, нырнул в свою комнату и вынес – быстро, отчаянно, будто из горящего дома – небольшую коллекцию разноцветных камешков и ракушек в коробке и пару книг с крупным шрифтом и картинками.

По крайней мере, читать он умеет. Что еще Лев о нем знал? Умеет читать и разбирать время по часам (по цифрам лучше, чем по стрелкам), любит детей, не любит минералку и кондиционеры, плохо понимает шутки, вроде бы много путешествовал, иногда мало ест, у него есть сестра Люба и бабушка Любовь Марковна, у него сильная память на лица и куда более слабые нервы. Негусто? Что ж, Льву приходилось трахаться с людьми, не зная даже их имени. Так что первичную информацию можно было счесть условно достаточной.

Оставив домовладельцу записку на дверях, они под пение цикад пошли по узкой улице, освещенной половинкой луны да тусклыми фонарями.

 

В такое время многочисленные соседи Льва любили жарить шашлыки и ужинать на свежем воздухе. И Льву, державшемуся несколько обособленно, не хотелось вот так, в открытую, мимо всех, вести к себе парня. Да еще вроде как на ночь. Поэтому они свернули, не доходя до узкого коридора, образованного забором одного дома и задней стеной кухни другого. Обойдя строительный мусор, парни оказались прямо перед железной лестницей, ведущей на веранду и к комнате Льва. Здесь перила лестницы примыкали к стене соседнего коттеджа, а проволочная ограда была порвана. Этим альтернативным входом Лев пользовался, когда мусоровоз своей гигантской тушей загораживал калитку. Залезть – раз плюнуть. Для Льва. Вот и первая трудность (а сколько их еще впереди?). Некоторая неуклюжесть Дэнни выглядела умилительно, но вот крутой лестнице как-то побоку, что умилительно, а что нет.

\- Дэнни, смотри.

Парень уставился, будто великое тайное знание постигал. И к превеликому облегчению Льва одолел перила вполне достойно.

Лестница поднималась вверх под подозрительно острым углом, узкие ступеньки из поперечных прутов открывали прекрасный обзор земли внизу.

\- Я живу наверху. Видишь, какая лестница? Иди медленно и держись обеими руками. Если захочешь ночью спуститься, буди меня. Не боишься высоты?

Дэнни не боялся.

Они поднялись, и после короткой борьбы с заедающим время от времени замком Дэнни увидел свое новое жилье. С любопытством огляделся, шагнул вперед, врезался бедром в угол стола, отшатнулся и задел головой веселую зелененькую люстру. Люстра закачалась.

\- Извини, - охнул Лев. – Забыл предупредить. Здесь потолки низкие.

Дэнни хихикнул и сел на заправленную кровать у окна. Нервное оживление как рукой сняло – он принялся зевать и тереть глаза.

 - Ложись спать, – вздохнул Лев. – Неплохо бы тебя сначала покормить…

До кафе Дэнни явно не дополз бы, но в холодильнике есть кефир, и печенье найдется.

\- Не хочу есть, хочу спать, – парень завалился на бок, подтянул колени к груди и зарылся носом в подушку. Пробормотал неразборчиво: – Надо умыться, почистить зубы…

\- Спокойной ночи, Дэнни.

\- Ммм.

Домовладелец советовал закрываться изнутри на крючок – от греха подальше. Но раз Лев собирается спать на веранде, можно, пожалуй, оставить дверь открытой, иначе будет духота. И за гостем присматривать легче.

 

**

 

Солнечные лучи и пятна тени пестрили перед закрытыми глазами. Их еще удавалось игнорировать некоторое время, как и грохот мусоровоза, исправно объезжающего баки. С этой машиной и будильник был не нужен – стало быть, сейчас что-то между четвертью и половиной седьмого. Не открывая глаз, Лев потянулся. Лопатки и поясница без промедления сообщили ему, что они думают о ночевке на бетонном полу, пусть и застеленном покрывалом и одеялом. Надо купить надувной матрас. С этой мыслью Лев повернул голову, разминая шею, поднял ресницы и увидел ногу. Обычную такую мужскую ногу – со старым шрамом повыше пятки, светлыми волосками на крепкой икре, родинкой под коленом. Лев не без удовольствия поизучал эту родинку и перевел взгляд выше. Там тоже все было вполне приятно взору: ладный зад, обтянутый белыми плавками, выступающие позвонки на длинной спине, щетка русых волос на затылке. А ложился вроде одетым… Жарко, что ли, стало?

\- Ты уже выспался? – зевнул Лев, поднимаясь на локтях.

\- Громкая машина, – невпопад сообщил Дэнни.

Он вытягивал шею: пытался рассмотреть мусоровоз через кроны деревьев.

\- Это точно, что громкая, – Лев принялся яростно скрести бок.

Несмотря на полтюбика репеллента и одеяло, какие-то кусачие твари таки до него добрались. Лев еще раз потянулся. Нет, определенно надо приобретать матрас. Иначе у него все естественные изгибы позвоночника выровняются.

\- Доброе утро, – спохватился Дэнни, виновато глядя на Льва сверху вниз. – Я забыл сказать «доброе утро».

\- Доброе утро, – откликнулся Лев. – Как спалось?

\- Хорошо.

\- Тогда бери зубную щетку, мыло, бритву, полотенце. Пойдем умываться.

\- Я уже умылся, – просиял Дэнни. – Встал рано, шесть часов. Не хотел тебя будить. Я взял зубную щетку, мыло, бритву, полотенце, спустился по лестнице. Нашел где мыться, где туалет. Нашел душ – он в большой железной коробке, там темно и много комаров. Но я не мылся. Не смог закрыть дверь. Нельзя мыться с открытой дверью. Я сам брился и не порезался…

Тут Дэнни запнулся, и Лев понял, что самостоятельное бритье в список разрешенных мамой процедур не входит. Похвалить за самостоятельность? Отругать, что сунулся на незнакомую территорию один? Так Лев вроде напрямую не запрещал.

\- Ты осторожно шел по лестнице? – спросил он для очистки совести.

\- Держался двумя руками, – Дэнни покраснел аж до плеч и отвел глаза.

Восхитительное зрелище. И все сразу ясно. Пробует почву. Проверяет, так ли Лев хорошо различает ложь, как мама.

\- Дэнни, – вкрадчиво сказал Лев. – Если ты держался двумя руками, то у тебя обе руки были заняты. Как же ты нес щетку, бритву, мыло и полотенце, если у тебя были заняты руки?

Парень переступил босыми ногами и посмотрел, как международный шпион, разоблаченный в первую же минуту пребывания в чужой стране. Лев закусил губу, чтобы хохотом не испортить воспитательный момент.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня обманывал. Если ты сделаешь что-то неправильно, я не буду ругаться. Но ты должен всегда говорить мне правду. Понял?

Всегда. Слово-то какое. Вечность длиной в неделю. Хоть бы мама за неделю оклемалась, а то придется сдавать билет.

Дэнни моргнул:

\- Понял… – и вскинул голову: – Я держался одной рукой. Очень крепко.

\- Хорошо. Ты можешь крепко держаться одной рукой. А теперь ты подождешь в комнате, а я умоюсь и принесу нам перекусить. Потом мы пойдем на море, а потом в кафе, завтракать.

\- Завтракать в кафе? – переспросил Дэнни.

\- Да. А что? Ты не любишь есть в кафе?

\- Люблю. Там весело, много людей, музыка. Мама редко берет меня в кафе. Мама говорит, мне надо есть одному, чтобы надо мной не смеялись.

\- Никто не будет над тобой смеяться, – мрачно пообещал Лев. – А если кто засмеется, я ему зубы выбью.

\- Драться плохо, – с осуждением заметил Дэнни.

\- Ладно, я не буду драться. Ты любишь кефир с печеньем?

\- Мы будем есть кефир и печенье на завтрак?

Лев смутно удивился, что не чувствует раздражения от этих бесконечных вопросов и неуместных замечаний. Что не хочется бросить: «Ты что, идиот?» в ответ (что было бы, как говорится, не оскорблением, а констатацией факта). Словно пообщавшись с Дэнни всего несколько часов, ему удалось как-то сразу и целиком принять парня со всеми его заморочками. Он думал, что будет привыкать куда дольше.

\- Нет. На завтрак мы пойдем в кафе, и ты будешь есть, что захочешь. Но кафе сейчас закрыто, еще рано. А ты давно не ел. Сейчас мы перекусим. А завтракать будем позже.

\- Маленькая еда? Сладости?

Маленькая еда… Интересное выражение.

\- Ну, можно и так сказать.

Дэнни решительно мотнул головой.

\- Мама говорит, нельзя есть до большой еды, говорит…

\- Если сильно хочется, то можно, – перебил Лев. – Ты сильно хочешь есть?

В этот момент у Дэнни, как по заказу, заурчало в животе. Парень смутился. Видно, по правилам мамы животу урчать не полагалось.

\- Твой живот точно хочет есть. Ты любишь кефир и печенье?

\- Люблю.

Лев пошел было собирать умывальные принадлежности, но затормозил.

\- Дэнни, у тебя есть на что-нибудь аллергия?

Хоть бы ему не требовалась какая-то особенная диета…

\- Аллергия?

Господиии! Кажется, с мнением насчет отсутствия раздражения Лев поторопился. Хотя досада была… рассеянная. Не на Дэнни направленная, а в целом, на обстоятельства.

\- Есть какая-нибудь еда, после которой тебе плохо? Может, чихать начинаешь или кашлять. Глаза слезятся, красные пятна появляются на коже, где-нибудь чешется.

\- А, я знаю. У меня есть аллергия на бананы. Руки чешутся вот здесь, и лоб. Нельзя есть бананы.

\- Только бананы?

\- Только бананы.

\- Расскажи, что ты обычно ешь.

Дэнни принялся прилежно перечислять, и вскоре Лев, подустав на «суп» и «каша» уточнять «какой суп?», «какая каша?», его остановил. Описать Дэнни смог не все – например, состав многочисленных салатов был для него тайной за семью печатями – но стало ясно: хоть питался он определенно куда более здоровой пищей, чем Лев, специального рациона у него как будто не было.

Печенье Дэнни сперва надкусывал нерешительно, с оглядкой – будто мама могла в любой момент выскочить из шкафа и отобрать. Но потом вошел во вкус, да так, что Льву пришлось отодвинуть от него пакет. Неприятность эту Дэнни воспринял философски – только посмотрел с сожалением и вздохнул. А Лев взял на заметку не особенно потчевать его сладким.

Время до завтрака они провели на пляже, на той части, которая прилегала к одному из детских санаториев. Дети по наблюдениям Льва приходили сюда не раньше девяти. Сейчас же здесь было совсем пусто, и из спокойного теплого моря они с Дэнни почти не вылезали. Мама Дэнни не одобрила бы. В воде парень преображался разительно, обретая гибкость и быстроту движений, которых ему так не хватало на суше. Он запросто обошел Льва и в заплыве на скорость вдоль берега и в нырянии.

В общем, в кафе оба заявились в самом прекрасном настроении. И тут-то Лев понял, почему мама Дэнни была против кафе. Парень уделял внимание чему угодно, но только не еде. Он таращился на посетителей, провожал взглядом каждую девчонку-официантку, разглядывал лампы и изображающие морское дно фрески… И при этом все-таки пытался донести ложку до рта. Естественно, по месту назначения ложка попадала редко. В очередной раз расплескав молочный суп, Дэнни сжимался, кидал быстрый взгляд на Льва (тот то отчаянно улыбался, то старательно делал вид, будто не заметил), потом воровато оглядывался: не смотрят ли. Заметив чей-нибудь озадаченный взор, парень пытался по-своему спасти положение и громко выдавал: «Приятного аппетита!». На неестественно громкий голос оборачивались новые люди, Дэнни желал аппетита и им – получался замкнутый круг. С горем пополам справившись с супом, парень раз пять уронил вилку, вывалил на стол омлет, рассыпал соль и высыпал себе в чай – явно не намеренно – половину сахарницы. Официантки, пробегая мимо их столика, взирали на странного посетителя с нескрываемым ужасом. Завтрак Дэнни достойно завершил тем, что, дернувшись от громкого телефонного звонка с соседнего стола, опрокинул на себя недопитый (и, по счастью, уже не горячий) чай.

Кое-как обтерев вконец смешавшегося парня салфетками, Лев подхватил его под руку и вывел из кафе. Первый блин комом. И хорошо бы только первый. А то придется брать еду на вынос. Общество большого количества людей Дэнни явно было противопоказано. Неужели он каждый раз такое устраивает? Или, может, просто разволновался, а потом привыкнет?

\- Прости, – покаянно вздохнул Дэнни. – Я вел себя плохо.

\- Ничего страшного, бывает. Ты всегда так сильно волнуешься в кафе?

Парень пожал плечами:

\- Я очень хотел вести себя хорошо. Мы больше не пойдем в кафе?

\- Пойдем. «Но в другое. Если такое повторится, в третье… а потом наши фотографии повесят под табличкой «Отстреливать на подходе», – про себя продолжил Лев. – Тебе некого бояться. В кафе все едят, а не рассматривают друг друга. Ты будешь смотреть в свою тарелку, а другие люди будут смотреть в свои. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо.

И они вернулись на море, где Дэнни снова стал быстрым, ловким и веселым. А Лев наблюдал за ним в немом восхищении, и каждое случайное прикосновение жгло огнем.

Они отплыли подальше и лежали на спинах, глядя в яркое небо.

\- Птица, – сказал Дэнни.

Лев сначала решил, что это очередная невидимая птица, которых Дэнни упоминал время от времени. Но птица оказалась вполне реальной: над водой парил огромный альбатрос.

\- Да. Красиво летит.

\- Я тоже умею летать. И плавать под водой долго-долго и не дышать.

\- Правда?

\- Ага. Когда сплю.

\- Здорово.

Теплое море и отчаянно синее небо навевали романтические настроения.

\- Представь, если бы ты родился не человеком, а дельфином. Или птицей.

\- Это как?

\- А очень просто, – сказал Лев. – Вот сейчас ты человек, да? А был бы дельфин. Плавал бы, улыбался, рыбу ловил.

Дэнни засмеялся и вдруг почти без плеска ушел под воду. А пока Лев озирался, схватил его снизу за ногу и потянул. Лев с возмущенным воплем нырнул, и прошло добрых полминуты, прежде чем оба снова показались на поверхности, отфыркиваясь и хохоча.

\- Ты поймал большую рыбу! – выдавил Лев сквозь смех.

\- Где? – Дэнни тоже смеялся.

Вот дурачок. Теплая волна, поднявшаяся в груди, была скорее, нежностью, чем желанием, но… И плевать, если кто смотрит. Лев быстро и легко поцеловал парня в соленый смеющийся рот.

Что-то случилось в этот миг. Перед глазами полыхнуло огнем, где-то далеко-далеко, в параллельном мире или в глубине подсознания, захлопали невидимые крылья. Но Лев все забыл, не успев даже удивиться. Потому что Дэнни отпрянул. Какую-то секунду губы продолжали улыбаться, а глаза заволокло обидой и ужасом, и страшнее этой гримасы Лев в жизни не видел. Даже вчера из-за стекла балкона Дэнни так не смотрел. Как будто безопасный приятный друг, которому можно верить, вдруг превратился в отвратительное чудовище. Впрочем, почему «как будто»? В глазах Дэнни оно так, наверное, и случилось. Шикарная внешность и мозги ребенка – сочетание… чреватое. Уж наверняка мамочка постаралась донести до чада, какую опасность могут нести добрые приветливые дяди. И после каких действий со стороны этих самых дядь следует бежать прочь, теряя тапки.

Ценная мысль. Почему она не пришла на ум до того, как лезть с поцелуями? Идиот… Какой же идиот! Трижды, нет, десять раз идиот!

\- Ты… чего? – он тщетно попытался выкрутиться. - Я… просто пошутил.

Дэнни не спешил ронять тапки. Он едва шевелил руками, не двигался с места и смотрел куда-то в себя. Бормотал едва разборчиво:

\- Плохие люди… нельзя драться… ударить… какая птица… не успел… нельзя… убегать… птица… хочу рассмотреть птицу… плохой, плохой, плохой…

Погрузился в воду так, что подбородок и губы скрылись, но, кажется, даже под водой продолжал спорить сам с собой.

\- Дэнни.

Надо скорее выбираться на мелкое.

Дэнни вскинул голову и посмотрел на него в упор:

\- Ты плохой человек?

Лев колебался лишь секунду:

\- Нет.

Секунду парень сверлил его глазами, потом вздохнул:

\- Не хочу плавать.

Самую жаркую часть дня они провели на веранде – молча. Лев невнимательно разгадывал кроссворд – на сердце скреблась чертова дюжина кошек. Непривычно молчаливый Дэнни сидел на сложенном покрывале в углу и наблюдал за прохожими: улица почти никогда не оставалась пустой. Одно радовало: обед в кафе удался куда лучше, чем завтрак. Возможно потому, что Дэнни на этот раз действительно смотрел в тарелку, а не по сторонам. Слегка закапанный соусом стол был почти не в счет. Необычная тишина однако напрягала. Лев успел переругать себя на все корки и судорожно соображал, как загладить вину. На ум ничего подходящего не приходило.

Даже море не спасло положение. Купался Дэнни далеко не с тем удовольствием, которым так и лучился с утра. На робкие попытки Льва завести разговор кивал либо отделывался «да» и «нет». Все было совсем грустно, но вечером, когда они, уходя с пляжа, решили ополоснуться под душем, Дэнни неожиданно оттаял.

\- В этом душе нельзя мыться без одежды, – сообщил он стоящей неподалеку пухлой девушке с копной афрокосичек на голове.

Девушка покрутила пальцем у виска и быстро отошла. Дэнни проводил ее взглядом.

\- Мама говорит, не говори сразу, подумай. Я думаю, но все равно говорю не так. Она обиделась?

\- Зато она теперь знает, что в этом душе нельзя мыться без одежды, – повеселел Лев.

\- Девушка обиделась, – повторил Дэнни, сунул голову под струи воды и фыркнул. – Какие девушки тебе нравятся?

\- Эээ, – Лев несколько оторопел. – Ну, стройные, невысокие, красивые, с черными волосами. «А еще мне нравятся стройные высокие красивые светловолосые парни с мозгами набекрень».

\- У твоей жены черные волосы?

\- У меня нет жены.

\- Нет? Сколько тебе лет?

\- Двадцать два.

\- Ты взрослый. Почему у тебя нет жены?

\- Не нашел еще. А тебе сколько лет?

\- Девятнадцать, – с едва заметной заминкой отозвался Дэнни. – У меня тоже нет жены.

\- А тебе какие девушки нравятся?

Дэнни покусал губу.

\- Не знаю. На девушке надо жениться. Я не буду жениться.

\- Почему?

Черт! Лев так радовался, что Дэнни снова с ним разговаривает, что слова срывались с губ слишком быстро. Вот этого вопроса задавать определенно не стоило… Ясное дело, почему.

\- Мама говорит, – голос дрогнул, – я другой.

Тут ему в рот попала вода, Дэнни закашлялся и замолчал.

 

**

 

Время шло.

Хотел бы Лев знать, что творится у парня в голове. Неприятное происшествие оказалось словно бы забыто напрочь. А Лев не мог понять, то ли Дэнни что-то для себя решил, то ли в прямом смысле забыл. У него такое случалось. Память была как калейдоскоп: тряхни – и выпадают новые блестящие стеклышки, складываясь причудливо и беспорядочно. Тряхни снова – старого узора как не бывало. «В Греции я нашел красную ракушку», – заявлял Дэнни, копаясь в песке. «Где?» – переспрашивал Лев. «В Египте», – отвечал Дэнни. Лев смеялся: «Так в Греции или в Египте?» Дэнни хмурил лоб: «Не помню». Лев снова сомневался, не являются ли все эти путешествия совместным плодом фантазии и просмотра телевизора. Но особенно впечатлившие его эпизоды Дэнни пересказывал довольно внятно. То же самое сафари, например. Или бразильский карнавал, на который, видимо, смотрел из окна. Порой у Дэнни вылетали слова на французском, английском, немецком. И повторить он их, как правило, не мог. Да что там давние события… Как-то Лев по наитию спросил: «А что мы вчера на ужин ели?». Дэнни ответил с явным трудом, недовольно. Он всегда немного дулся, когда не получалось что-нибудь вспомнить. «А на обед?» – не отставал Лев. Тут пошло бодрее. Может, потому что к обеду они взяли пирожные? Но все равно в тот день Лев несколько раз передергивался, представляя, что однажды утром Дэнни посмотрит на него и спросит: «Ты кто?» Но по утрам Дэнни неизменно улыбался и говорил: «Доброе утро».

 

На третий день совместного проживания, когда Лев играл с Дэнни в «дурака», в комнате зазвонил телефон. Мобильник Дэнни, если быть точнее. Лев про этот телефон и думать забыл и секунды три соображал, откуда несутся звуки. А когда понял, то вместо того, чтобы бежать перехватывать, принялся вспоминать, что за рингтон. Что-то смутно знакомое, из классики, небось…

\- Мама! – Дэнни рассыпал карты и бросился в комнату, в очередной раз запамятовав о низко висящей люстре.

Стормозившему Льву осталось только придержать изображающий бешеный маятник светильник. Ну правда, не отбирать же теперь у Дэнни телефон... Сглупил, ой, сглупил. А ведь была же мысль что-нибудь придумать на случай такого вот звонка. Другое дело, что Дэнни патологически неспособен убедительно врать. Во всяком случае, маме. Уповать на то, что разговор не затронет внезапно изменившиеся условия проживания? На такое везение и надеяться глупо. Мамочка наверняка возжелает переговорить с сиделкой. Та может, конечно, оказаться в уборной, но не каждый ведь раз. И вообще, сто из ста, что парень все новости радостно вывалит сам, не дожидаясь расспросов.

Дэнни, прижимая телефон к уху, плюхнулся на кровать. Лев подпер косяк плечом. Поплывем по течению. Все-таки ничего особенно криминального он не сделал… Или сделал? О да, детка. Вот попаааал…

\- Хорошо, – радостно сказал Дэнни в трубку и тут же жалобно спросил: – Ты уже выздоровела? Ты скоро приедешь?

Все реплики доносились до Льва, как в тумане. Пронесет или нет? Скажет-не скажет?

\- Аааа… Нет, ушла. Не знаю. Да, утром. Нет, не вчера. Я теперь у Льва.

При звуке своего имени Лев вздрогнул. Дэнни скатился с кровати и протянул ему трубку:

\- Мама говорит дать тебе телефон.

Лев тяжело сглотнул и нетвердой рукой поднес трубку к уху – так осторожно, будто та могла его укусить. Голос в трубке был сух, решителен и опасен.

\- Лев?

\- Да, – он кашлянул. – Здравствуйте.

\- У вас есть две минуты, чтобы объяснить, что мой сын делает у вас.

Лев в выделенный лимит уложился. Честность – лучшая политика, а немного недоговорить – не есть врать. Когда он закончил несколько сбивчивую речь, на той стороне повисло ледяное молчание. Слушая напряженную тишину, Лев как-то остро почувствовал всю натянутость своих объяснений. Всех этих «забеспокоился и решил проверить» и прочего. Интересно, наряд за ним прямо сейчас вышлют?

\- Вы… – в стальном голосе появился надлом, – …его не обижаете?

На секунду Льву отчаянно, до еканья в груди стало жалко. Всех. Эту женщину, которой приходится оставлять взрослого сына на чужих людей и беспокоиться о нем, как о младенце, каждый миг. Дэнни, красивого парня, который знает, что он «другой», не такой, как все. И себя, потому что приходится смотреть на Дэнни, разговаривать с его мамой – и все это пропускать сквозь себя. И ничего хорошего ему за все эти мучения не светит.

\- Спросите его сами. Вам-то он врать не будет, – Лев вернул телефон владельцу.

Похоже, пора копать себе могилу. Или идти топиться – благо, тут недалеко. Сейчас Дэнни расскажет про поцелуй, и самоубиться будет быстрее и безболезненнее. Рассеянно путешествуя взглядом по потолку, Лев прислушивался к разговору. Видимо, мама попросила Дэнни снова рассказать происшествие с сиделкой. Связное изложение тех событий давалось парню с огромным трудом – хотелось прекратить его мучения и больше никогда ни о чем не спрашивать. Да и во всей этой истории парня, судя по всему, куда сильнее возмутил горшок, чем веревка на ноге. Но в целом, особенных расхождений с рассказом Льва не было. Потом Дэнни рассказывал, чем они занимаются. «Мы много купаемся!». «Мы едим в кафе!». Потом его расспрашивали о самочувствии. Потом Дэнни посерьезнел и сказал: «Нет, Лев хороший» – с горячностью, от которой Льву стало стыдно. «Я сам моюсь, один» – с гордостью. «Лев спит на балконе». «Нет. Нет», – тут он очень знакомо покраснел, но прозвучало это последнее «нет» так же уверенно, как и другие. Дэнни, маменькин сынок, все-таки сумел соврать. Лев предпочел не спрашивать, о чем именно.

Трубка снова перекочевала к Льву.

\- Лев… Зачем вы это делаете? Почему?

Лев заскрипел зубами. Хороши вопросы. Нет, чтобы поверить в бескорыстность людскую и святой долг взаимопомощи. Зачем… почему… А потому, тетя, что я бы с радостью поимел вашего сына, но совесть с уголовным кодексом не позволяют. А я по жизни мазохист. Не присуну, так хоть полюбуюсь. Лев мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху, потому что дело было вовсе не в этом. Во всяком случае, не только в этом. Но матери Дэнни будет, наверное, спокойнее, если он объяснит свой поступок не просто приступом великодушия.

\- У меня двоюродная сестра такая же, – Лев выдал вздох, в котором гармонично соединились сочувствие, жертвенность и понимание. – Ну, не совсем, но похоже. Знаю, как им тяжело бывает.

Уже на середине фразы он сообразил, что реши мама, пусть даже из чувства солидарности, уточнить диагноз несуществующей сестры – и у него будут проблемы. Но ему повезло.

\- Меня выпишут в понедельник, – голос заметно смягчился. – Вы приглядите за ним? Я уже боюсь кого-то нанимать. Вы с ним три дня, мальчику хорошо, а значит, вы с ним справляетесь. Не давайте ему бананы, много сладкого, и пусть хоть иногда вылезает из воды. Когда вы уезжаете? Вы ведь тут на отдыхе?

\- Да. До двенадцатого.

\- Не сомневайтесь, я вас отблагодарю.

\- Да.

\- До свидания. Спасибо.

\- До свидания.

Пребывая в несколько очумевшем состоянии, Лев отдал телефон. Его не только не пообещали линчевать, но и, можно сказать, благословили. Неожиданно, что и говорить. А вечность стянулась до трех дней.

\- Мама скоро вернется, – тихо, нараспев произнес Дэнни. И продолжил таким же тоном: – Я обманул маму. Я сказал неправду, – он зажмурился и начал раскачиваться. – Плохо, плохо… Обманывать нельзя. Обманывать маму плохо. Хочу рассмотреть птицу. Улетела. Быстро. Не видел, не успел рассмотреть птицу. Обманывать маму плохо… Шестерка слабее короля, но сильнее короля, если она козырь. Правильно?

Не вполне уверенный, к какой из двух последних фраз относится вопрос, Лев осторожно кивнул:

\- Правильно.

Несколько секунд Дэнни уже беззвучно шептал что-то сам себе, уронил телефон на пол, удивленно на него посмотрел и повернулся ко Льву:

\- Мы скоро пойдем купаться?

\- Скоро, скоро.

 

**

 

\- Там стреляют, – Дэнни замер посреди узкой каменной дорожки, виляющей среди песка, и пальцем ткнул в сторону палатки-тира. Потом показал в другую сторону: – Там ловят рыбу. Ненастоящую рыбу. А там? Там «пять» и что? Это не «о».

\- Это английская буква «ди». Это кино. Там показывают фильмы.

Дэнни кто-то толкнул. Парень оглянулся и соступил на горячий песок. Сказал сам себе:

\- Показывать пальцем нехорошо, – и спрятал руку за спину.

Лев встал рядом.

\- Много смотреть телевизор вредно, – сообщил Дэнни. – Я сегодня не смотрел телевизор. Вчера не смотрел. Нет телевизора. Мы пойдем смотреть фильм?

Лев поскреб затылок.

 - Можем пойти. Только это не обычный фильм. Ну… понимаешь, когда смотришь телевизор, картинка плоская. А в этом кино все почти как настоящее. Его смотрят в специальных очках. Ты когда-нибудь смотрел фильм в очках?

\- Я хорошо вижу. Не надо очки.

\- Это специальные очки. Если смотреть без них, фильм будет неинтересный.

Дэнни кивнул.

 - Какой фильм?

\- Сейчас посмотрим.

На стене висел яркий плакат с анонсами. Им повезло: через пять минут начиналась «Ода миру». Остальные были либо детские, либо хоррор. Ловить Дэнни по всей палатке Льву не улыбалось. Хорошо, если тут не испугается.

\- Что такое ода? – спросил Дэнни.

\- Это будет фильм о том, как появился наш мир.

Он искренне надеялся, что после фильма у Дэнни не возникнет кучи вопросов. В теории Большого взрыва, амебах и юрском периоде Лев разбирался плохо. Сама мысль о том, чтобы объяснять Дэнни историю мироздания, вызывала дрожь.

\- А, – сказал Дэнни, разглядывая квадратик билета.

Они получили очки и сели с края, чтобы легче было уйти, если что. Дэнни тщательно обследовал очки, кресло, нагнулся и подергал длинную полупрозрачную трубку в изножье.

\- Что это?

\- Это надо для фильма, – Лев уже немного жалел, что согласился. Воображение рисовало жутковатые картинки того, как может повести себя в 5D-кинотеатре человек, не понимающий, что все это имитация. – Слушай, тут будет брызгать водой. Кресло может дергаться. Если увидишь что-то страшное, закрой глаза. Если покажется, что на тебя кто-то прыгает, не убегай. Это просто фильм, он выглядит, как настоящий, но он ненастоящий. Если станет очень страшно, или закружится голова, скажи мне, и мы уйдем. Понял?

Дэнни, присмирев, кивнул. Лев про себя чертыхнулся: кажется, переборщил с наставлениями. Но все прошло как по маслу. В начале сеанса Дэнни раза два снял очки, снова их осмотрел и надел обратно. А потом начал отрываться на всю катушку. Он повизгивал, как мелочь на соседних креслах, пытался схватить щетинившиеся щупальцами бактерии, старательно уворачивался от острых веток и восторженно восклицал: «Я весь мокрый!», когда в фильме шел дождь, и из распылителей перед креслами щедро брызгала вода. Немного притих он на динозаврах и даже вроде бы воспользовался советом Льва зажмуриться.

Наружу они вывалились слегка оглушенные, но довольные. Свои очки Дэнни отдал с явной неохотой и перед этим шепотом спросил:

\- В этих очках можно смотреть фильм дома?

\- Нет, – улыбнулся Лев. – Нужен такой вот большой экран.

Дэнни вздохнул, протянул очки служителю и доверительно ему сказал:

\- Я закрыл глаза, когда прыгнул тигр с большими клыками. Нестрашно. Но я весь мокрый от дождя.

Загорелый парень в цветастых шортах растерянно кивнул.

\- Лев не мой папа, – продолжал между тем Дэнни по одному ему известной логике. – Льву больше лет, но он не мой папа. Я не маленький.

Несчастный парень снова закивал и вопросительно зыркнул на Льва. Тот пожал плечами и чуть ли не силком утащил Дэнни из палатки.

\- Мой папа и моя сестра живут не с нами, – на Дэнни напало непонятное волнение. – Далеко. Люба умная. Ходит в у… университет. Поэтому папа ее любит. А меня не любит. Ты ходишь в университет?

\- Да, я учусь в университете.

Так, спокойно. От твоего сочувствия ему ни горячо, ни холодно.

\- Твой папа тебя любит?

«Нет, Дэнни, папа меня не любит, потому что я люблю не тех, кого, по его мнению, полагается».

\- Любит.

\- Это хорошо. Я закрыл глаза, когда прыгнул тигр с большими клыками. Ты закрывал глаза?

 

**

 

Ночью Льва разбудил шум и свет. Долгие несколько секунд он спросонок не мог сориентироваться, а потом сообразил: гроза. Грома еще не было слышно, но молнии сверкали вовсю, вспыхивали часто, почти без перерыва. Похолодало. Ветер гудел в ветках. Поймав очередную вспышку, Лев глянул на часы: почти два. Придется идти в комнату, на вторую кровать… Делать это почему-то не хотелось отчаянно, до немого протеста во всем теле, так сильно, что Лев на секунду насторожился в недоумении. Но секунда прошла, а вместе с ней улетучилось нехорошее предчувствие. Тем более, времени на сомнения уже не было: по жестяной крыше забарабанили первые тяжелые капли. Лев вскочил, подобрал матрас и осторожно скользнул в комнату, прикрыв за собой двери.

Здесь тоже стало прохладнее. Дэнни спал раскрытый, тесным клубком, отвернувшись к окну. Парень успел загореть, в полумраке на фоне белоснежной простыни кожа казалась совсем темной. Он был в одном белье, и белые трусы тоже сильно выделялись, притягивая взгляд к тем частям тела, на которые пялиться совсем не стоило. Уложив матрас между кроватями, Лев взялся за измятое покрывало, лежащее в изножье. Во-первых, как бы не простудился, а во-вторых… ну, ясно, что во-вторых.

\- Там дождь? – сонно спросил Дэнни, не шевелясь.

Лев уронил покрывало и незаметно перевел дух.

\- Да, гроза. Не боишься грозы?

\- Нет. Тучи сталкиваются, появляются молнии. Женщина на небе делает клубок. Связывает их вместе, получается нитка. Узелок, от узелка две нитки торчат. Надо обрезать. Падают на землю – молнии. Женщина делает клубок. Нитки в клубок. Мама вязала. Я делал. Маленький клубок иногда убегает. Трудно держать. Надо опять делать. Когда женщина на небе роняет клубок, клубок падает на землю. Круглая молния. Летает. Может залететь в дом. Круглая молния не залетит к нам в дом?

Он говорил тихо, но отчетливо, и ни разу не шевельнулся. Льву даже сделалось жутковато. Лунатит, что ли? Клубок из молний… Он и сам в детстве верил, что молнии – это искры от столкновения туч, но про женщину-вязальщицу слышал впервые. Дэнни ее сам выдумал? Или кто-то рассказал?

\- Нет, Дэнни, не залетит. Окно закрыто, дверь тоже. Женщина на небе сегодня аккуратная, не будет ничего ронять.

\- Угу. На балконе дождь. Ты будешь спать здесь?

В глубине сознания вновь шевельнулась тревога и тут же испарилась.

\- Да, здесь. Спи, – Лев все-таки набросил на парня покрывало.

А потом улегся сам и тоже накрылся почти с головой, стараясь отвлечься от вспышек и мыслей о близости Дэнни, который ровно и неглубоко дышал совсем рядом. От таких мыслей внутри зарождалось слабое, но заметное томление, и уснуть с этими ощущениями было сложно. К тому же гроза крепчала, к шелесту листьев и грохоту дождя по крыше прибавился раскатистый гром. Лев обычно неплохо засыпал под грозу, однако тут что-то не спалось. Он вертелся с боку на бок (дурацкая кровать отзывалась на каждое движение яростным скрипом), смотрел то в стену, то на потолок с пляшущими тенями. В довершение всего сделалось жарко. Ну как здесь спать? Лев сбросил покрывало и ерзал, пытаясь найти на простыне и подушке прохладное местечко. И скрип этот идиотский… Не выдержав, он осторожно сполз вниз, на лежащий между кроватями матрас. Авось, там станет прохладнее. Дэнни теперь мерно сопел где-то наверху, ближе, зато из-под двери действительно поддувало. Может, все-таки удастся уснуть… Лев лежал на спине и смотрел на потолок из-под полуприкрытых век. Танец теней убаюкивал. Перед глазами начали плыть неясные картинки. Лев засыпал. И именно этот приятный момент Дэнни выбрал, чтобы свеситься с кровати.

\- Ты чего не спишь? – пробормотал Лев, уверившись, что это не сон.

На счастье, он не стал вскакивать от неожиданности, иначе шикарными шишками обзавелись бы оба.

\- Я хочу увидеть птицу, – важно сообщил Дэнни.

\- Какую пти…

Договорить Лев не смог, потому что Дэнни на него свалился. А может, просто неудачно слез, но Льву было как-то не до размышлений. Мечтать вредно – когда мечта обрушивается на голову, можно и шею сломать.

\- Ты чего…

Они барахтались в узком проходе между кроватями. Парень всем своим немалым весом придавил Льва к матрасу, терся об него и тыкался ему в губы, как слепой щенок в блюдце с молоком. Это было неожиданно, немного больно и почему-то смешно. И Льву, еще полусонному, до одури хотелось засмеяться, перевернуть Дэнни, подмять под себя и показать ему и эту дурацкую птицу и еще много чего интересного. Наверное, он так бы и сделал, забив на все сомнения и табу, но тут парень угодил ему коленом прямиком в наполовину вставший член. Не особенно сильно, но боль моментально отрезвила. Лев кое-как повернулся на бок, скинул с себя Дэнни и поймал его за уши.

\- Дэнни!

\- Что? – обиженно протянул тот.

У него блестели глаза и нижняя губа, которую он то и дело облизывал, и весь вид был совершенно очаровательно надутый. Обидели ребенка, не дали посмотреть картинку…

\- Прекрати сейчас же!

\- Я хочу рассмотреть птицу!

\- Нельзя, – сказал Лев.

Сказал со всей строгостью и не только Дэнни.

\- Почему?

О боже… и правда, ну почему…

\- Со мной тебе нельзя смотреть на эту птицу.

\- Почему?

\- Я мужчина, и ты мужчина. Нам нельзя смотреть на эту птицу вместе.

\- Такого не бывает?

Откуда в этой блаженной голове такие вопросы? Черт бы побрал проклятую честность.

\- Бывает. Иногда.

\- Почему нам нельзя смотреть на эту птицу?

Почему, почему, почему… потому что ты дитя дитем, ты не понимаешь, что творишь, а у меня вроде как мозги условно на месте, хоть сейчас и стекли существенно ниже головы. И мне понимать положено. И то, что для тебя «рассмотреть птицу», для меня и общества – статья сто тридцать какая-то уголовного кодекса. И за таких птичек меня по головке не погладят. Я сам себя за таких птичек по головке не поглажу.

\- Почему?

Что мне ответить? Чтобы ты… Нет, не понял. Ты все равно не поймешь. Прости.

\- Ты другой.

Дэнни вскочил, будто специально заехав ему в то же самое место, и исчез за дверями, растворился темным силуэтом в свете. А Лев некоторое время физически не мог отправиться в погоню – недолго, но этого хватило, чтобы выскочить на террасу и увидеть пустую улицу в потоках дождя. И даже спросить некого.

Лев беспомощно завертелся, вглядываясь в мокрую темноту. Куда он мог побежать? К себе домой? На море? Где искать? Вытерев воду с лица, Лев сбежал по лестнице, перемахнул перила и помчался к проходу между двумя домами. Сначала на пляж: ближе. И в перспективе – гораздо хуже. Только бы не в воду, господи, господи…

Ощетинившиеся грязно-белой пеной волны с ревом обрушивались на песок. Пронзительно пахло дождем и солью. Лев попробовал позвать, но раскат грома с легкостью перебил голос. И когда он совсем готов был отчаяться, очередная молния выхватила темную фигуру возле того самого памятного душа.

\- Дэнни!

По крепкому, сбитому дождем песку Лев подбежал к парню. Тот сидел, обняв колени, на бетонной платформе. А когда заметил Льва, встал и начал изображать, будто моется. Струи дождевой воды катились по его коже, и только вблизи Лев понял, что Дэнни голый. Светлая незагорелая кожа в темноте казалась тканью белья. Трусы – скрученная тряпица – валялись поодаль. Лев подобрал их, измазанные в песке.

\- Зачем ты разделся?

\- Я всегда раздеваюсь, когда моюсь в душе.

Он был мокрый насквозь, вода струилась по щекам, мешая понять, прорвалась ли та влажная пленка у него на глазах. В высоте с грохотом сталкивались тучи, вязальщица все роняла и роняла золотые нити.

\- Пойдем домой, Дэнни. Простудишься.

\- Я моюсь, – упрямо ответил тот.

Не выпуская эти несчастные трусы, Лев сел на песок.

«Это я никогда не отмоюсь, если мы увидим твою птицу».

\- Хватит. Ты уже чистый.

«Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты чистый».

Он не знал, сколько так просидел. Но когда Дэнни тронул его за плечо, гроза уже стихала.

\- Что?

Парень обхватил себя руками и дрожал.

\- Мне холодно.

 

Идти босиком оказалось сущим мучением. Вот ведь, а когда сюда бежал – вообще ничего не замечал. Надо проверить, не поранил ли Дэнни ноги. А Дэнни ни капли не возражал, пока Лев его вытирал, осматривал, одевал и укладывал спать. Молчал и поворачивался, как просили. И все оставшиеся дни от него не было никаких проблем. Только он почти не разговаривал. Поглядывал искоса, очень аккуратно ел, рылся в песке на пляже. И ни разу не улыбнулся.

Лев гадал, как будет объяснять причины этой депрессии матери Дэнни, но когда та, предварительно позвонив, появилась на дороге перед домом, и парень с воплем «Мама!» и широченной улыбкой на лице бросился к ней – Льву сделалось легче. Выйдя с сумкой следом, он смотрел, как Дэнни подхватывает мать, словно пушинку, на руки и кружится с ней, а та охает: «Отпусти, упадем!» – но тоже смеется.

На сердце было тяжело.

Натянуто улыбаясь, Лев сунул ей оставшиеся деньги, однако она отвела его руку и добавила еще сколько-то, а он, не глядя, отказался, но она настояла. Дэнни вежливо сказал: «До свидания». Лев провожал их взглядом – мать и сына, красивых и радостных – пока они не исчезли из виду.

 

Комната казалась пустой, какой-то осиротевшей. Никто не врезался головой в люстру, не крошил печенье на пол, и ракушки не закатывались под кровать. И никто больше, сидя в углу веранды, не таращился до слез на тонкий ствол качающегося на ветру дерева и не радовался: «Балкон, как качели, качается!» Никто не читал по слогам выцарапанные на крыше мансарды имена и не сыпал вопросами, кто такие эти Катя из Полоцка или Саня из Киева. Не колол орехи притащенным с пляжа камнем (попадая себе по пальцам всего-то через раз). Не веселился, когда удавалось выиграть Льва в карты – неимоверными усилиями со стороны последнего. Не говорил о птицах.

Лев бездумно смотрел в окно. С другой стороны, стоит, наверное, поблагодарить судьбу за волшебные шесть дней. Даже за два последних. Шесть дней? Всего-то? А кажется, полжизни прошло. Целая вечность. Вечность в неполную неделю длиной. Но быть благодарным почему-то не получалось. Следовало просто выбросить Дэнни, смешного неуклюжего парня, из головы. Досуществовать свой отдых и окончательно погрести воспоминания под ворохом рутинных дел. А это… это был курортный роман. Немного странный, немного глупый, но все же курортный роман – из тех, что забываются, стоит лишь пуститься в обратный путь.

В комнате сделалось жарко. Лев лег на пол и увидел за ножкой кровати белый полупрозрачный камешек. Дэнни такие особенно нравились. Наверное, потерял, когда в очередной раз рассыпал свою бесценную коллекцию, и не заметил. Лев вышел на веранду, швырнул камешек вниз, а потом битых полчаса ползал на коленях, вороша опавшие листья. И отыскав, наконец, спрятал в бумажник.

Но оказалось, что история не совсем окончилась. После обеда Льва ждал сюрприз. Выйдя из кафе, он увидел чуть поодаль, в тени акации, мать Дэнни. Невольно поискал глазами ее сына, но женщина была одна.

\- Дэнни сказал, где и во сколько вы едите, – проговорила она вместо приветствия. – Запомнил, представляете? Знаете, с его диагнозом – это чудо, что он сейчас умеет. Я боролась за мальчика, как могла, и в подобные моменты чувствую, что не зря.

Лев кивнул. У него не сложилось впечатления, будто у Дэнни что-то серьезное, раз он более или менее себя обслуживает, вполне пристойно разговаривает и даже читает. Так или иначе, ей виднее. Но зачем она пришла? Благодарность уже вроде бы выразила.

\- Мы уезжаем. Дэнни больше не хочет тут оставаться. Моя болезнь и та жуткая история с сиделкой… Он все время привязывает события к местам. Когда-то сильно отравился в Швейцарии, с тех пор и слышать о ней не хочет. Но о вас он вспоминает тепло.

Последние слова изумили Льва до крайности, чего он, однако, умудрился не показать.

\- Я подумала, что вы хотели бы попрощаться. Я оставила Дэнни возле дома, где вы остановились.

 

Он сидел на бордюре – в шортах, рубашке-гавайке и смешной белой панаме. А увидев Льва, вскочил и заулыбался, будто бы не было грозовой ночи и последних двух дней, наполненных мрачной тишиной. Лев подошел к нему, посмотрел в глаза и вдруг забыл, что хотел сказать. Только моргать вдруг потребовалось чаще.

Челюсть обожгло огнем. Лев рухнул едва ли не под ноги перепугавшейся парочке с огромной розовой коляской и уставился в невыносимо яркое небо, до того яркое, что заслезились глаза.

\- Зачем ты меня ударил? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

Дэнни присел рядом на корточки и наклонил голову к плечу.

\- Чтобы ты не плакал.

В небо, затмевая солнце, рванулась огненная птица.

 

июль, 2011


End file.
